


Felicity is So Excited!

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm So Excited, Mindless Fluff, New Episode, Singing, Team Fluff, favorite TV show, minor olicity hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's favorite TV show finally returns with a new episode TONIGHT, (now that the most boring Winter Olympics are finished,) and she is too happy to keep quiet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity is So Excited!

**Author's Note:**

> Sentences in italics are to be SUNG OUT LOUD, not read in your head ;)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I don't own these characters, I just use them, (insert evil laughter here)

" _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_ ," Felicity mumbled under her breath as she stepped onto the elevator.  She started to smile and sang a little louder, " _I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_."

She grinned fully, pressed her floor number, and as the doors closed, she burst out, " _I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!_ _And I know I know I know I know I know I want you!!_ "

She pointed her fingers in the air and wiggled her shoulders and hips as she spun in a circle in the empty car.

She couldn't help it! The best, her all time favorite TV show was back tonight!  "After WEEKS AND WEEKS, finally, a new episode! Whoop whoop!"

(Ok, it was only like barely three weeks, but it was the longest hiatus ever and, also, it only existed because of THE lamest Winter Olympic Games EVER had been taking place.)

But that was all done with.  Now, back to our regularly scheduled program!  She giggled.  " _Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen!_ "

She wiggled some more and added dramatically, " _Tonight we'll put all other things aside_...like hunting _bad guys_ or stitching up punishment-loving _vigilantes_."

And of course, right on cue, her phone started playing Eminem's 'Not Afraid'.  "Hey, Diggle, I’m on my way up to the office now…ok, yup. Bye.”

She bobbed her head, starting to hum again.  She pulled out her tablet and smiled at some excited posts on the show's Facebook page.

" _Get in this time and show me some affection_ ," she mumbled as she responded to a post.  " _We're goin' for those pleasures in the night_! At 8pm tonight baby!"

She knew how unsophisticated and silly it was to be this excited; it's just a show!  But, ggrrrrrrr!, true escapism was so rare in her life, she felt required to embrace it when she found it.  So there, Negativ-icity!

She snickered and it became a snort as the doors opened about a dozen floors shy of her destination.

Diggle stood there, reaching out to hold the doors open.  "Good morning?" he offered with a raised eyebrow as he no doubt had heard the snort.

"Hi, John," she blushed.  He just smiled at her.

"Oh, Felicity," Oliver's face brightened as he turned from the hall and saw her.  "Good morning."  He nodded at Diggle and strode onto the elevator.  He moved to stand so they were almost touching arms and Diggle stood in front of them.

"Morning," she smiled up at him.  He smiled back but frowned as his phone rang.  (It was an utterly uncreative do-doop-da-doop chime ring, bo-oring!)

"Sorry," and he moved a couple steps away before answering.

Felicity pulled out her tablet again and began reviewing their day's agenda.  She started humming quietly, continuing her happy-morning-elevator-anthem in her head:  " _I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you!  I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough!  And if you move real slow I let it goooo--I'm so excited!_ "

She was tapping rapidly for several moments before she realized Oliver had ended his call and that both men were looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Fel--Felicity," laughed Oliver, tilting his head and smiling at her. "Were you just singing?"

"No-oooh," she scoffed.

"Uh," Diggle crossed his arms. "You were just singing while Oliver was on the phone."

Her smile started to fade as she looked at the curious, surprised, faces of her two friends.  "Uhmmm, I was singing in my--."

"Head?" finished Diggle.  "Yeah, not so much."  Oliver let out one of his rarer full laughs.

"Whatever, guys, stop messing with me." And she went back to scrolling through her calendar.

A few moments passed silently as they approached their executive level floor.

But then, with only about two floors to go, she began to hear something, odd...a strange low humming, and then,

" _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it, and I know I know I know I know I know I want you_ ," came awkwardly from the two large men now almost giggling in front of her as they sang her song.

Her jaw fell open and she was sure that a severe, bright pink blush was instantly covering her face and neck.

They grinned, clearly quite pleased with themselves, and Diggle managed to ask, as they finally arrived at their floor, "what has you so excited, Ms. Smoak?"

They exited together.  Felicity found herself between the two guys as they walked to the office.

When they got to her desk, Oliver lightly held her elbow and smirked down at her, "you know one of us will get it out of you eventually.  Come on, it can't be as bad as you are imagining.  Why the good mood this morning?"

But, THANK GOODNESS, Mr. Queen's first meeting arrived and she got a reprieve.

Well, at least until Thea arrived for lunch with Ollie.  When she spied Felicity, Thea squealed extremely loud, "I'm so freaking out! Are you freaking out?! We should totally have a viewing party together!"

Felicity tried to contain her grin but failed.  She gripped Thea's fingers and squeaked, "I know!"  She glanced behind Thea.  Oliver and Diggle were shaking their heads, perplexed, but grinning at them anyway.

Screw it, decided Felicity, and she shouted, "NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m So Excited” by The Pointer Sisters
> 
> Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
> Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
> Get in this time and show me some affection  
> We're goin' for those pleasures in the night
> 
> I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you  
> I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough  
> And if you move real slow I let it go
> 
> I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
> I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
> I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
> And I know I know I know I know I know I want you
> 
> We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
> Sweet memories will last for long long time  
> We'll have a good time, Baby, don't do worry  
> And if we're still playin' around boy that's just fine
> 
> Let's get excited, we just can't hide it  
> I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
> I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
> I know I know I know I know I know I want you, I want you
> 
> I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you  
> I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough  
> And if you move real slow I let it go
> 
> I'm so excited, I just can't hide it  
> I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
> I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
> I know I know I know I know I know I want you
> 
> *** ***  
> Diggle’s ringtone on Felicity’s phone: Eminem’s “Not Afraid”  
> (Just uses the hook part of the song)
> 
> I'm not afraid to take a stand  
> Everybody come take my hand  
> We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
> Whatever weather, cold or warm  
> Just let you know that, you're not alone  
> Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road  
> *** ***
> 
> Thank You for Reading and, in North America at least:  
> Let the Happy Viewing of Season 2's second half Begin!


End file.
